disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nega-Catboy
Nega-Catboy is the 2nd episode of Season 15. Summary Catboy is infected by Lady Rancora's negative wish energry and it fills his mind with negative memories just to turn his back on his friends, making him think that they are his enemies instead, but while infected, Catboy learns to let go of all the bad stuff he has done in the past and not think negatively. Plot The episode begins at night where Connor is in bed, sleeping. Suddenly, he begins to dream about Lady Rancora, the Star Darlings' worst enemy. In the dream, Lady Rancora gives Catboy a bad wish orb with memories of the bad things he's done and tells him that his friends have tricked him, used him, and even called him a bad leader. As Catboy looked into the bad wish orb, his heart turned cold and hard, and his mind was filled with negativity, which changed Catboy into a very different person. Only a bad one. The next morning, Connor was acting very mean to his friends as he tried to avoid them whenever they tried to be nice to him. So Amaya decides to ask Connor what was wrong. Unfortunately, Connor still acted negatively towards Amaya as he fled away, leaving Amaya alone. That night, Connor had the same dream about Lady Rancora, who then tricks him about Owlette and Gekko punishing him for controlling them by getting him to follow their own plan. Then as he heard this, Catboy clutched his fists in anger as his eyes turned black with ice blue color and then he grew cat claws made out of negative wish energy. His heart even grew colder and more harder as the negative energy took over Catboy's entire body. Lady Rancora smiled wickedly for that she has a new minion by her side. The next morning, the whole Disney Junior Club had their meeting, but someone was missing: Connor! Amaya was more worried than the rest of her friends so she decides that she and the PJ Masks should go out into the night to find out what happened to Connor and save him. Later at night, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transformed into Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy and went to HQ. When they were there, Owlette selects the Owl Glider and she and the boys head up to Owlette's HQ room, and as they were buckled in, Owlette drove the Owl Glider into the sky to search for Connor. She used her owl eyes to find a familiar female figure in a black cloak and then takes the Owl Glider down to the woman and ask her some questions about Connor's disappearance. But as Owlette, Gekko, or Fish Boy were about to ask, the woman removed her cloak to reveal her true self! All three of them gasped as the woman was none other than Lady Rancora! Owlette was the first to speak as she demands Rancora where Connor is and what she (Rancora) has done to him. With a laugh, Lady Rancora tells Owlette and her friends that Catboy is fine, but she has given him a little bit of change. Then snapping her fingers, Catboy appears out of the shadows and Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy were relieved that he was okay. But Gekko noticed that Catboy looked different when he noticed that mysterious look in Catboy's eyes that looked all gray and dark gray. Owlette tells Catboy to stay away from Lady Rancora but Catboy, or rather now known to Lady Rancora as Nega-Catboy, snaps at her (Owlette) and that he tells her and the others that Lady Rancora has helped him "see the light." Now with the negative energy affecting his body, Catboy felt strong but also cold hearted, furious, and negative! Enraged, Owlette orders Lady Rancora to change Catboy back. But Rancora only responded with a laugh as she orders Nega-Catboy to attack the PJ Masks and bring their positive energy to her. As told, Catboy's eyes turned icy blue and he grew sharp claws made of negative energy. Then, he begins to attack as Fish Boy, Gekko, and Owlette dodged him. After they avoided his pounce, Catboy snarled and went after Gekko! Gekko tried to convince Catboy to stop and tell him to not attack, but Catboy didn't listen as he pounced at Gekko and pins him down onto the concrete ground then prepares to use his nega-cat claws to scratch his former friend and take out his positive energy. As Gekko was pinned onto the ground, he asked Catboy why he was doing this. With a snarl, Catboy explains to Gekko that every thing is his fault and also tells him the time when he wanted to ride the pogo dozer but never got the chance and how he wanted a Master Fang birthday party but Gekko only wanted a lizard themed party. Gekko heard all of this as he remembered those times. But he reminds Catboy that he did get a chance to ride on the pogo dozer and that he got a Master Fang balloon from Greg which was a thank you present for saving the lizard cake. When Catboy heard what Gekko said, his eyes turned into their normal color and the ice in his heart melted away. His expression was calm and the nega-cat claws disappeared, as he got off of Gekko and thanks him for helping him remember those good times. Suddenly, a furious Rancora blasts her negative energy at Catboy's back head. As it hit him, Catboy's mind moves to the time when his friends glared and scolded at him for ignoring their plans. That changed Catboy back to Nega-Catboy as he growled in anger and pinned Gekko onto the ground again. Then his nega-cat claws grew back to cut a wound onto Gekko's chest. Instead of blood coming out, positive energy came out and raising his claws up, Catboy drained Gekko's positive energy out of his body and finally Gekko's body felt lifeless and empty. No positive energy was left in him as Catboy raised the green positive energy up in the air and laughed menacingly. He goes over to Lady Rancora to give the positive energy to her. But just as he was about to, Fish Boy tackles Catboy and tells him not to give Gekko's positive energy to Lady Rancora. The two then started fighting when Fish Boy takes the positive energy away from Catboy, and keeps it inside him for safety. The fight continues until Catboy throws Fish Boy onto a wall, then corners him just to use his nega-cat claws to cut his chest open and was about to drain his positive energy out of his body when Fish Boy tells him to not do and then asks him why he was doing it. With an angry growl, Nega-Catboy explains to Fish Boy that everything is his fault when he didn't listen to his plan to distract Romeo and get the second Swapper Zapper ray gun away from him, and he also tells him about the time when he, Owlette, and Gekko left him behind to chase Luna Girl and Romeo by himself. While struggling to get free from Nega-Catboy's grip, Fish Boy admits to him that maybe he was a little too harsh on him and was acting like a bit of a jerk, but he apologized and helped him and Owlette and Gekko stop the moon bomb from ruining the Midnight Garden party. That made Nega-Catboy turn back into Catboy again just as Lady Rancora blasted another blast of negative energy at his head and restored the negative memories, which turns Catboy back into Nega-Catboy. As he was transformed again, Nega-Catboy gets his nega-claws out and then scratches Fish Boy's chest open, then drains his and Gekko's positive energy out of him! Owlette gets scared because two of her friends' positive energy was taken. She demands for Lady Rancora to give the positivity back, but she only tries to take hers (Owlette's) instead. Owlette turned to her friends, who both laid on the ground lifeless and in a dead state, but they weren’t dead. As she was about to let Nega-Catboy take her positive energy, she gets an idea. She starts to remember old shows and fairytales of when love broke curses or spells in fairytales. Nega-Catboy extracted his nega-cat claws to take Owlette's positive energy, but she just went into the air and dove onto him. He squirmed to escape but the heroine had pinned him down. She gets off Catboy, but still gripped his shoulders. Catboy growled at Owlette and tells her about the bad times when she told him to not blame her if his Cat Car gets crushed by Romeo and never apologizes for not forgiving him when he scared her with the cardboard dinosaur from the mueseum. Owlette admits that she was a bit harsh and that she was sorry for not for not forgiving him for scaring her, then as she pulled her face toward Catboy's, she kissed him tenderly on the lips. He slowed down and froze, then positive memories flowed back into his head, his black and icy blue eyes turned back to their original colors, and he changed back to his original color. Lady Rancora is infuriated by this, so she tries to get the two heroes' positive energy. Catboy shields Owlette when Lady Rancora was about to get to them. The villain still tries to get their positive energy, but she noticed that Catboy and Owlette were holding hands, and a strong force was released. The force blasts Lady Rancora far away from the city and it restores Fish Boy and Gekko’s bodies, filling them with positive energy again. The hero and the heroine hug. Catboy tells his friends he's sorry for acting that way. Owlette assures him it's okay, and that he couldn't help it because he was infected by the negative energy. She tells him that love and friendship are the most powerful strengths in the world. The two hug again, and then all the friends did their victory cheer. In the day, the four friends were outside. Connor was thanking his friends for trying to help him get his old self back, and he appreciates the act of love Owlette gave him. They keep continuing their activities for the rest of the day, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Lady Rancora: To infect Catboy with negative energy and control him to make him attack his friends and steal their positive energy Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Complete episodes Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 15 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Complete Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Fear images Category:Couple images Category:Season 15 episodes based on cartoons